<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begging for Mercy by yafan92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109677">Begging for Mercy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yafan92/pseuds/yafan92'>yafan92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The High Lord, High Lady, and Spymaster [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yafan92/pseuds/yafan92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning after the events of <i>Ties that Bind,</i> Feyre has to get up early to teach a class at her gallery. Rhys and Azriel keep themselves busy until she can come back home to join them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azriel/Rhysand (ACoTaR), Feyre Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Azriel/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The High Lord, High Lady, and Spymaster [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Begging for Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you were hoping for a soft, tender fic... this is not that ;)</p>
<p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAndHisAlone/pseuds/HisAndHisAlone">HisAndHisAlone</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_Girl87/pseuds/Gracie_Girl87">Gracie_Girl87</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAWhitethorn/pseuds/JAWhitethorn">JAWhitethorn</a> for beta-reading for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I gasped into consciousness at the sound of my alarm, sending a tendril of power over to the bedside table to silence it. Although it had been spelled by the inventors in the Dawn Court to only make sound for me, by the time I disentangled myself from the pile of arms and legs and wings on the bed and stood, both Azriel and Rhys were awake and blinking up at me.</p>
<p>“Where are you going, Darling?” Rhys rasped, and Cauldron damn me but his low, hoarse voice sent a shiver down my spine. Azriel said nothing, but raised his eyebrows in question, raking his gaze up and down my still-nude body.</p>
<p>I held back a blush as I looked between them, drinking in the way the early-morning light refracted through their wings and dappled across their skin, emphasizing the rippling planes of their muscles. “I have a class to teach,” I reminded my mate, who groaned dramatically, flinging an arm over his eyes.</p>
<p>A grin tugged at Azriel’s lips as he looked over at Rhys, then back to me. “Don’t worry, Feyre, I think we can manage to survive an hour or two without you,” he said with a wink, and I returned his smile as I headed to the bathing room to clean up and get dressed.</p>
<p>“I won’t survive an hour or two without you!” Rhys called after me, and I laughed as I grabbed some paint-splattered clothes from the closet. Azriel murmured something I couldn’t hear, but I felt a spike of arousal down the bond that had me suddenly regretting my decision to teach the early morning class. I quickly washed my face and braided back my hair, pulling on my clothes before stepping back into the bedroom.</p>
<p>Rhys and Azriel lay where I had left them but one of them had mercifully pulled up the blankets, covering up both of their lower halves and making it slightly easier for me to walk past them to a chair near the door. “Would you like me to have Nuala and Cerridwen prepare breakfast for you?” I asked as I sat to pull on my shoes.</p>
<p>“That would be lovely, thank you,” Azriel replied, and Rhys hummed in agreement.</p>
<p><em>“Are you sure we can’t convince you to stay?” </em>Rhys asked, sending me an image of the three of us tangled together, lips and fingers worshipping every inch of my skin. I groaned aloud, heat shooting through my veins, and pointedly avoided looking at the bed as I stood.</p>
<p>“Don’t have too much fun without me,” I called over my shoulder as I strode out of the room, shutting the door firmly on Rhys’s amused chuckle. I decided to walk down to the kitchen rather than winnow to give myself a chance to cool the quickly-building arousal, making sure every trace of it was gone from my scent before facing the other members of the household.</p>
<p>When I was reasonably sure I wouldn’t be subjected to good-natured teasing the second I encountered another person, I made my way to the kitchen, where a plate of eggs and toast and a steaming mug of tea were already waiting for me. Nuala and Cerridwen were bustling around, baking bread, and I nodded my thanks as I sat to eat. “Would you be able to make up a tray for Rhys, too?” I asked between mouthfuls, and Nuala nodded at me.</p>
<p>“We’ll make sure there’s enough for two hungry Illyrians,” she replied with a wink, and my cheeks burned scarlet. As Azriel’s Shadows, I’d assumed they’d known about our <em>arrangement</em> for a while, but they’d never directly mentioned it before. I hurriedly cleared my plate, suddenly anxious to be away from the too-knowing looks on both twins’ faces, and gulped down the rest of my tea before heading out the door.</p>
<p>Since it was a fine morning, I opted to walk to the gallery rather than winnow there directly. I enjoyed strolling through the streets, greeting the other early risers of the city with a friendly nod or wave, and when I arrived I decided that we should hold class outside, along the Sidra. Thankfully, the class today was small, only 5 older children, so it was easy enough to find a secluded area where I could keep an eye on them all. I had just finished setting up when the students arrived, eagerly taking their places at their easels, and they immediately dove into their paintings, some choosing to depict flowers, others the river itself, and one particularly precocious youngster drew the student sitting next to her.</p>
<p>I wandered around as the students painted, offering suggestions on how to mix certain colors when asked, but generally left them to their own devices. I was just turning to admire the river myself when I felt a sudden spike of emotion down the bond, so intense and unexpected that I had difficulty identifying what it was. <em>“Rhys?”</em> I called. <em>“Is everything okay?”</em></p>
<p><em>“Yes, everything’s fine, darling,”</em> came his reply, although his mental voice was strained, nearly breathless.</p>
<p><em>“What’s going on?”</em> I demanded, still keeping watch on my class out of the corner of my eye.</p>
<p><em>“Well,”</em> Rhys began, <em>“when you left, Azriel and I went back to sleep, but he apparently decided it was time for both of us to wake up.” </em>He accompanied this explanation with an image, apparently from moments before, of himself lying on his back, the blankets pushed down to the end of the bed, with Azriel between his legs, his tongue circling the tip of Rhys’s length. Another wave of emotion crashed through the bond, and this time I recognized the acute desire, which had my own blood heating at the sight of the two males enjoying each other in my absence.</p>
<p><em>“Mother above, Rhys!”</em> I hissed, throwing up a shield around myself to prevent the scent of my arousal from reaching the students sitting just feet away from me. Instead of retreating or apologizing, though, my mate reached down the bond and pulled me with him, so I could feel the intense pleasure Azriel’s mouth was providing. I nearly groaned aloud at the sensation, and it was a true test of will to pull myself back into my own mind and resist the urge to winnow back to my bedroom immediately.</p>
<p><em>“You can’t just do that while I’m working with </em>children<em>,” </em>I exclaimed.</p>
<p><em>“If I’m being tormented, then you are, too,”</em> he shot back, and I wasn’t able to hold back an audible scoff.</p>
<p><em>“That doesn’t exactly look like torment to me,” </em>I replied, and Rhys sent a sensual caress along my mental shields in answer.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It is when he has forbidden me from reaching completion.”</em>
</p>
<p>I raised my eyebrows, even though he couldn’t see them. <em>“Forbidden?”</em> I repeated. <em>“I didn’t think anyone could forbid the High Lord anything.”</em></p>
<p><em>“Azriel is in a bit of a </em>mood<em>,” </em>Rhys countered. <em>“And experience has told me that it’s far better for everyone involved to just do as he says when he gets like this.” </em></p>
<p>A thousand questions raced through my mind. Rhys had told me, of course, that he and Azriel had been intimate in the past, but I hadn’t pressed for details nor had he offered any. Now, though, I wished I had, because I was <em>very</em> interested in this “mood”. Before I could ask any, however, Rhys groaned in frustration, and at the same moment one of my students sent his paint palette flying, so the interrogation would have to wait.</p>
<p><em>“It’s apparently time for breakfast,”</em> Rhys commented as I cleaned up the spilled paint with a wave of my hand, and I felt him pull away, allowing me to focus on my students once again. I summoned some additional paints and settled the children back into their work, and the rest of the class passed relatively uneventfully. It wasn’t until about half an hour later, when we were just wrapping up, that I felt a curl of arousal slide down the bond and settle in my belly, making me hastily re-raise the shield for my scent that I had let drop.</p>
<p><em>“I take it breakfast is over?”</em> I asked dryly, making a conscious effort not to press my thighs together as I helped my students gather their finished paintings to bring back to the gallery to dry overnight.</p>
<p><em>"It is. Please tell me your class is almost over?" </em>Rhys pleaded, desperation lacing his tone.</p>
<p><em>"It is,"</em> I echoed as the first student's parents arrived to pick her up. <em>"I just need to clean up and I should be home in about ten minutes."</em></p>
<p><em>"Thank the Mother," </em>came Rhys's response.</p>
<p><em>"Dare I ask why?" </em>I asked cautiously.</p>
<p>Rhys pulled me down the bond again, and I was momentarily disoriented as I saw Azriel towering above us, until I realized Rhys was on his knees and another lick of white-hot desire shot straight to my core. <em>"Because he told me not to finish him off until you get back, so I wanted to know how long I'd need to make this last,"</em> Rhys replied, and I might have whimpered aloud. With another Herculean effort, I ripped myself away from the dark promise in Azriel's gaze and back into my own body, which was now uncomfortably warm.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the rest of the parents were arriving to pick up their children as well, so I had a distraction from the mental link that Rhys left open as he took Azriel’s length into his mouth. One female gave me a concerned once-over, no doubt noting the strain in my muscles and perspiration beading on my brow, but to my eternal gratitude said nothing as she led her son away. I wasn’t sure I could manage anything more than a pained smile, especially as Azriel’s words filtered down the bond as he spoke them aloud to Rhys.</p>
<p><em>“That’s it Rhys, just how I like it. Always so good for me,” </em>Azriel cooed, his voice low and seductive. <em>“Your mouth feels -”</em> I slammed my mental shields closed before he could finish that sentence, my heart pounding and knees weak enough that I slid onto a nearby stool for a moment to collect myself. I took a few deep bracing breaths as my eyes darted around the room, cataloguing what needed to be cleaned now and what I could save for later. <em>Really,</em> I decided, <em>just the brushes need to be rinsed, the rest is all going to get used later today anyway.</em></p>
<p>I hurried to the sink in the back room, using a small flicker of power to pull the paint from the brushes as I ran them under the water. I let my mental shields open just a crack once more, and was immediately hit with a wave of arousal so strong my knees nearly buckled again. <em>“Feyre,”</em> Rhys practically whined, and I hurriedly set aside the brushes in my hand to dry as I reached for the rest.</p>
<p><em>“Patience is a virtue, Rhys,”</em> I teased, and his reply was a dark laugh that was not altogether kind.</p>
<p><em>“Oh Feyre, darling, surely you know that you’re next?” </em>he purred. <em>“I told you he was in a mood; did you think that wouldn’t apply to you as well?”</em> A shiver worked its way down my spine as I finished cleaning the last of the brushes. <em>“I suppose we’ll see how long it takes </em>you<em> to start begging.”</em></p>
<p><em>“Alright, alright, I’m coming,”</em> I said, ignoring the small voice in the back of my mind that told me I was ready to beg ten minutes ago. I hurried over to the door, locking it from the inside, then gave the gallery one final check to make sure everything was in its place before winnowing home.</p>
<p>Fed up with Rhys’s mental teasing, I deposited myself directly back into the bedroom, where I was greeted with the sight of both males in front of the fireplace, Rhys on his knees before Azriel, the remains of their breakfast dishes scattered on the chairs and tables behind them. Azriel had his fingers wound in Rhys’s hair, and I sucked in a sharp breath as he thrust into my mate’s mouth. He turned at the sound, locking eyes with me, and I froze on the spot as I watched him, finally dropping the shield I’d held around myself to mask my scent.</p>
<p>I saw the exact moment it reached them both, Rhys releasing a guttural moan as Azriel's nostrils flared and his eyes rolled back in his head. The combined scents of all three of our arousal blended into a heady cocktail that pushed Az over the edge, my eyes never leaving his as he stiffened and pulled Rhys's face flush with his hips with a low groan. An echoing grumble from Rhys was equal parts desire and relief, and suddenly my clothes felt too hot, too constricting, even though they were among my most comfortable.</p>
<p>As though sensing this, Azriel's gaze darkened. "Strip," he ordered, issuing the command before he had even fully withdrawn from Rhys's mouth, and although his tone lacked the sheer dominance of a High Lord, it was clear there would be consequences for disobeying. Mesmerized, I held his gaze as I kicked off my shoes, stooping down to remove my socks as well. His eyes followed me hungrily, and a quick look at Rhys told me I had both of their full attention. I pulled off my shirt slowly, teasingly, exposing inch by inch of skin. I heard a rustle as I tugged the garment over my head, and when I looked back they had both reclaimed the chairs they'd eaten breakfast in. I tossed the shirt aside with a small smirk and a half turn, presenting my back to them as I unbuttoned my pants and dragged my underwear with them down over the curve of my ass, bending at the waist as I slid them down the length of my legs. I left them in a heap on the floor, stepping gracefully out of the small pile and turning, now fully nude, to face Rhys and Az once more.</p>
<p>Neither of them spoke, so I sauntered over to where they sat. As I approached I looked to Azriel for instructions, since it was clear that he was currently in control. He looked me brazenly up and down, utterly confident and at ease in his chair, before nodding in Rhys’s direction. I turned toward my mate, prepared to straddle his lap, but stopped as Azriel spoke again. “On your knees, Feyre,” he murmured, his breath ghosting across the back of my neck, and I jumped as I hadn’t heard him stand or move behind me.</p>
<p>I lowered myself to the carpet, the sight of Rhys hard before me setting my mouth watering. I reached for him, but was stopped by a stinging slap across my rear. “Mouth only,” Azriel ordered, and I gasped, a flood of heat rushing between my legs as I leaned forward onto my hands to run my tongue over the tip of Rhys’s length. The shadowsinger must have catalogued my reaction, because as I took Rhys fully into my mouth he slapped me again, this time on the other cheek. The moan I let out would have been embarrassing had Rhys not matched it with one of his own, and I could <em>hear</em> the smirk in Azriel’s voice as he asked, “You like that, do you, Feyre?” I made an affirmative noise and he chuckled, the sound skittering across my skin like a cool breeze, leaving goosebumps in its wake.</p>
<p>He ran his hands possessively over my ass, my hips, my legs as I rocked forward onto Rhys, trying not to gag as I took him deeper and deeper into my throat. “Look at Rhys,” Azriel ordered, removing his hands, and the wrecked look on my mate’s face had me moaning again. Rhys’s eyes flicked over my shoulder, but a gentle scrape of my teeth pulled his attention back to me with a hiss. His eyes narrowed, a knowing smirk pulling at his lips as I felt Azriel shift around behind me.</p>
<p>I found out why when Azriel pressed a slick finger to my rear entrance, evidently having retrieved the bottle of oil we had used the night before. I fought to keep my eyes on my mate, closing them briefly at the sensation of a second finger between my folds, reveling in the intrusion of his long, elegant digits. I nearly sobbed as Azriel suddenly withdrew completely, rocking back to chase his fingers, but it was only a moment before he pressed both fingers back into my ass. I groaned, the vibrations causing Rhys to tense and thread his fingers lightly through the hair at the back of my head. I was burning, caught between them, my blood simmering just below my skin, and from the look in Rhys’s eyes he was right there with me.</p>
<p>I felt the telltale tightening of his hands around my head, the only warning I was given before a rush of liquid hit the back of my throat. I breathed heavily through my nose as Rhys panted above me, and Azriel removed his fingers again as I sat back. My reprieve was short-lived, however, as Azriel grabbed me around the waist and hauled me onto his lap as he retook his chair. I landed with my back pressed to his chest, my legs sprawled on either side of his, with his hard length resting between the globes of my ass.</p>
<p>“Good girl, Feyre,” Azriel murmured into my ear, sending another shiver down my spine. “I’m going to have Rhys return the favor,” he promised. “Would you like that?” I nodded frantically, widening my knees as I looked over at Rhys through half-closed eyes. “Good,” Azriel whispered. “But you’re going to have my cock in that tight ass of yours while he does.”</p>
<p>I lost all capacity for coherent speech, nearly choking on my next breath as Azriel lifted my hips to align himself so I could sink down slowly onto him, his fingers having stretched me enough that the pressure wasn’t painful. I gasped as he seated fully inside me and spread his legs to give Rhys room to kneel between them, which he did immediately. “No hands for you either,” Azriel ordered Rhys, who grabbed my ankles as he ducked down and licked a stripe straight up my center. I gasped again, clenching my muscles, which drew a small grunt from Azriel as my walls tightened around him.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” he breathed, his hands coming around to tweak at my breasts. “You’re so perfect, Feyre. You feel <em>so good </em>-” he cut off with a groan as I rocked slightly, chasing Rhys’s tongue as I grabbed a handful of silky, dark hair to pull my mate closer. “I love that I was the first one to fuck you here,” he said as he pinched my nipples, making my back arch and pushing him even deeper within me. “I was Rhys’s first too, did you know that? It seems like a crime that neither you nor your mate had ever had anyone in your ass before me.”</p>
<p>I was dimly aware of a keening whine leaving my mouth as he spoke, as Rhys flicked his tongue frantically across the bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs, but I couldn’t bring myself to care about the noises I was making as a tidal wave of pleasure crested within me, building and building until I teetered on a knife’s edge. "Not until I give you permission," Azriel growled, apparently feeling the tension ratchet up as well, and I gritted my teeth as he rolled his hips into me. One of his hands made its way up around my throat, not squeezing tightly but making itself known, and I screwed my eyes shut at that small act of possession.</p>
<p>"Please," I begged, trembling with the effort of holding out against the overwhelming sensation both males were providing.</p>
<p>“Come for me, Feyre,” Azriel commanded, and I couldn’t help but obey, every muscle in my body pulling taut as I nearly screamed out my release. Azriel groaned as I shuddered and writhed atop him, his grip turning bruising as he grabbed my hips tight to his lap, a slight twitching of his hands the only sign that he, too, had reached his climax.</p>
<p>Rhys didn’t let up until I slumped limply back against Azriel, sweat making me slide down his chest until he wrapped a strong arm around my waist. “Are you okay?” the shadowsinger asked, pressing a quick kiss to my temple as Rhys sat back on his heels and slid his hands up to the outside of my knees.</p>
<p>I had to swallow a few times before I could speak. “Yes,” I croaked, managing to meet Rhys’s concerned gaze. “I don’t think I can move, though.”</p>
<p>Rhys grinned, rising smoothly to his feet and wrapping one arm around my back and the other under my knees. “Allow me to help you with that,” he teased as he pulled me off of Azriel’s lap and strode to the bed. He deposited me gently on my side, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Azriel rise from his seat to come join us.</p>
<p>The two males settled on the bed on either side of me, Rhys trailing his fingers down my arm as Azriel's hand skimmed over my hip. Their touches were soothing, comforting, although I quickly became hyper-aware of every brush of their skin against mine. "Are you alright to continue, Feyre, or do you want to be done?" Azriel asked, and I mustered a small laugh.</p>
<p>"There's more?" I asked incredulously, looking over my shoulder at him, and a small, dangerous smile stretched across his full mouth.</p>
<p>"On your stomach," he ordered with a jerk of his chin, and I managed enough control over my limbs to comply. "Arms up toward the headboard," came his next instruction, and as soon as I had managed that position a cool shadow wound its way around my wrists, binding them together. I rested my cheek on my upper arm, getting comfortable as Azriel leaned down to issue his final demand. "I want to see your wings," he murmured in my ear, the thought of both males touching the sensitive membranes sending a sharp throb of desire hurtling through me once again.</p>
<p>It was the work of half a second to summon the powerful Illyrian wings I now knew how to use, thanks to Azriel, and I stretched them wide to rest on either side of me. I closed my eyes as I felt both males shifting around on the bed, the anticipation of being touched amplifying every sound and movement. They must have shared some silent signal, as all at once four hands descended on my wings and I nearly jumped out of my skin, thrashing wildly on the bed. A dark chuckle was my only warning before two more shadows snaked around my ankles, pulling my legs apart and tethering them in place.</p>
<p>“If you move, <em>High Lady,</em>” Azriel murmured, “you don’t get to come.”</p>
<p>I whimpered but forced my body to be still, clenching every muscle as I braced for another trailing of fingers down the membrane of my wings. I was caught off guard again as strong fingers rubbed lightly up my inner thighs, fingertips ghosting over my dripping core, and it took every bit of self-control not to roll my hips at the barest hint of pressure. “Good girl,” Azriel cooed, rewarding me by plunging two fingers into me as he bent down to graze the base of my wings with his teeth. Rhys, meanwhile, had resumed stroking my wings, purposefully avoiding the area he knew would send me careening into release and dragging a long, low moan from the back of my throat.</p>
<p>I couldn’t help it; I squirmed, feeling the scratch of the sheets against the sensitized skin of my breasts, and Azriel withdrew his hand immediately to land four quick, stinging blows on my ass. Rather than cooling the inferno raging in my veins, the brief flash of pain only served to fan the flames, and I sobbed through gritted teeth as both males removed their hands altogether. “Please,” I begged. “Please don’t stop, <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p><em>“Didn’t I tell you he’d make you beg?”</em> Rhys teased through the bond, and I couldn’t even summon the energy to mentally flip him off through the haze of my desire.</p>
<p>“Azriel, <em>please,</em>” I moaned, far past caring how desperate I sounded. I felt the bed shift again, and my stomach dropped at the thought that they were going to leave me wanting. I groaned in relief as I felt Azriel kneel at my head, his hands drifting over the upper edges of my wings. Rhys settled between my legs, one hand kneading the flesh of my ass as he picked up where the shadowsinger had left off with the other.</p>
<p>“I like hearing you moan my name,” Azriel said, his voice practically a growl. “I want you to do it again. Can you do that for me, Feyre?” I nodded frantically, shamelessly riding Rhys’s fingers as Azriel’s hands approached the most sensitive part of my wings. His shadows tightened as I writhed, pulling against them as he hovered just shy of the spot that would push me over the edge, my sanity fraying against the almost painful onslaught of pleasure.</p>
<p>“What do you want, Feyre?” Azriel asked, his tone almost conversational. The noise that came from my vocal cords couldn’t be called a word by any stretch of the imagination, and both Azriel and Rhys chuckled at my incoherence. “Say my name,” Azriel demanded, taking pity on me. “Say my name, and I’ll give you what I know you want.” His fingers danced across my skin as Rhys sucked a mark into my hip, and I gathered every thread of conscious thought I could muster to force my lips to form the syllables.</p>
<p>“Azriel,” I gasped, and was immediately rewarded with a firm press of his fingers exactly where I wanted them, my vision whiting out as pleasure zinged through every nerve ending. I barely registered Rhys’s muttered curse or the telltale sound of him stroking himself as I floated blissfully at the edge of consciousness, only slowly coming back to myself as Azriel rolled me onto my side, his shadows around my limbs having dissipated.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of that,” he snapped at Rhys, his voice full of cold command my body wanted to respond to, even in my fully-spent state. With a surprisingly gentle touch, Azriel pushed my sweat-slick hair from my face before moving away, and I watched him crawl down the bed until he sat before Rhys. The two males knelt knee-to-knee and Azriel reached forward, taking Rhys firmly in hand. “Did you like hearing your mate moan my name?” I heard him ask.</p>
<p>Rhys’s answer was a low groan as he thrust into Azriel’s fist, the sound skittering down my spine even though my body still felt like it was floating, not quite tethered back to reality. Azriel grasped his other hand around his own length, stroking both himself and Rhys in quick, jerking motions. The sounds of skin on skin and panting breaths filled the room, interspersed with the occasional gasp and groan, and I couldn’t look away as Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, his hands landing on Azriel’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Rhys muttered with each stroke, his knuckles going white as he gritted his teeth, trying to hold out against the shadowsinger.</p>
<p>“Let go, High Lord,” Azriel crooned, and with one last “Fuck,” Rhys obeyed, his body going rigid as he reached his climax. Azriel gentled his strokes as Rhys twitched, seemingly unbothered by the release coating his hand and splattering across the hard planes of his stomach, and when Rhys finally stilled he switched his hands, using the clean one to grasp a handful of Rhys’s hair and pull their mouths together.</p>
<p>A few moments later Azriel stiffened, a low hiss of air through his teeth the only sound he made as he crested as well, slumping forward to rest his forehead on Rhys’s shoulder as Rhys wrapped his arms all the way around him. They sat like that for a few moments, just breathing in the sudden silence of the room, until Rhys pressed a kiss to Azriel’s cheek and they both turned back to where I still lay on the bed.</p>
<p>With a wink at me, Rhys vanished the mess they had made of each other. All trace of dominance was gone from Azriel’s face as my eyes slid back to him, replaced with warmth and a hint of concern. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly, shifting around so that he lay beside me, propped up on his elbow with his wings splayed out behind him.</p>
<p>“Perfectly,” I replied drowsily, “although if this is how it’s going to be every time you stay the night, you’re definitely going to have to keep your own room.”</p>
<p>He huffed a laugh as Rhys moved to settle behind me, the heat of his body reminding me I still had wings. With slightly more effort than it would typically take, I shifted into my usual, wingless form, allowing Rhys to press his chest flush against my back. “I had to make sure that if spending the night was going to be a one-time thing, it would at least be memorable,” Azriel admitted, the corner of his lip curling up as he gently brushed my cheek.</p>
<p>“Of course it won’t be a one-time thing, if you don’t want it to be,” Rhys answered for both of us, and Azriel’s answering grin was nearly blinding.</p>
<p>“Can we talk about this later?” I asked around a yawn. “I still don’t feel like my brain has fully reattached itself to the rest of my body.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Azriel whispered gently, dropping down off his elbow and wrapping an arm around my waist, where his fingers intertwined with Rhys’s. I snuggled happily into his chest, surrounded by the warmth of both males, feeling utterly at peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>